Lio
Lio was a Junker on the Isle of Angelus Nui. Biography Lio was drafted into the ranks of Czar Everto over the lifespan of the Eruo people. He followed him during the various travels that the army took, eventually arriving on Angelus Nui. He waited with his leader in the caves for many years, waiting for his chance to finally act as his squad leader, Eiran, was sent as advance scout. ''Sanctus Epitaph When the Toa Angelus began to snoop around the cave, Lio attacked with his Water powers, throwing the Toa aside for him. He emerged, immediately giving his distaste for women to the team. He dueled Thete, while his comrades, Durham and Eiran, emerged. Eiran revealed her identity to the team, and began to fight Rien, while Durham fought Seles. Lio easily overpowered Thete and attacked Rien, showing his chauvinistic side the entire time. He was about to kill Rien when Thete put his firearm into the Junker's back. Lio surrendered, claiming that taking one woman's life wasn't worth the loss of his own, especially not until he got rid of Eiran. The three Junkers left the battle, claiming they had won, and gave the Toa a warning. The Junkers later entered battle with the Toa again, this time fighting their new ally, Meon as well. Lio fought Meon, overpowering him with minimal effort, and then was stopped by Thete, whom he also fought against. The Junkers received a mental message and departed, believing that they were ordered to retreat. Upon their arrival back in the caves, Everto told them that he hadn't summoned them. They were surprised to find another Junker appearing, one whom they used to work with by the name of Raxa, thought to be dead. Raxa revealed that he was an interrogator, and that Everto tried to have him killed for his knowledge. He also revealed to Durham that Everto had caused Durham's change. Everto calmed the situation down slightly, and demanded to know why Raxa was there. Raxa revealed that he was going to join them for his own purposes, and also revealed that he knew about Everto's medical problems, and that he was dying. Raxa returned a few days later after periodic fights with the Toa, and claimed he was the strongest, and he would prove it. He forced Lio, Durham, and Eiran into a Kaita against their will and went out rampaging against the Toa, defeating them with ease. After Raxa undid the fusion after being stabbed from behind by Rien, the three other Junkers were downed, unconscious from the fusion. Lio remained unconscious. After Raxa and Eiran were defeated by the Toa, Lio and Durham fled after awakening. Later, when discussing plans for the island, Lio decided that he was better off alone, after giving his beliefs that Raxa would soon die, and then Eiran would as well, leaving him leader. Everto disputed these claims, but Lio stated Everto would likely be dead by that point, prompting Lio to commit mutiny. The other Junkers attacked Lio, but he defeated them all with relative ease before departing, taking a battalion of Euro with him, shocking Everto who doubted he could control the hive-mind. As he led his Junkers through the streets, he didn't spread them out, rather deciding to leave them all in one clump as he neared the Toa. Soon Makuta Seraph appeared and began to slay the Eruo. Lio tried to fight back with his Water powers, but he too was slain by the Makuta. Abilities & Traits Lio was a cocky chauvinist. He had no respect for women, even plotting against Eiran, his superior, right in front of her. He was a powerful combatant and had a mastery over his powers of Water. He was immensely skilled, possibly the most capable fighter of Everto's Junkers, able to defeat the other three all at once. He was the second in command under Eiran until Raxa returned and took his position as leader back. Lio had a very powerful mind, able to break even Everto's control of the Eruo hive-mind and take some soldiers as his own, establishing his own hive-mind link. Mask & Tools Lio wore a helmet, and wielded a shield with twin blades projecting from it. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *Sanctus Epitaph'' Category:Eruo Category:Junkers Category:Koji